


Three Beasts in a College

by Rajiformes



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Best Friends, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, College, Complicated Relationships, Developing Friendships, Dragon Age References, Dungeons & Dragons References, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Jealousy, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, League of Legends references, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nerdiness, Racism, References to Depression, Self-Acceptance, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, The Hobbit References, The Lord of the Rings References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rajiformes/pseuds/Rajiformes
Summary: Fensir, Oliver and Lauren's story and how their lives crossed during their college stint.
Relationships: A little bit of Fensir/Oliver, Fensir/Lauren, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. First morning

**Author's Note:**

> For any doubt, curiosity or advice, please comment!! Both appreciation and constructive criticism are welcome.

_Drin!_  
"Mmmmh."  
 _Drin!_  
He slowly turns laying on the bed from the wall to the bedside table. First day of college. Fantastic. He lazily opens his eyes to look towards the alarm clock: 06:00.  
 _Drin!_  
He violently hits the clock button and then sits on the side of the bed.  
"Ok Fensir. Let's see how disgusting this day will be."  
He stands up putting his big fclaws in his hair, slightly tickling the nape of his neck looking around.  
He only arrived last night, he still has to arrange everything. The room is not too bad, fortunately. There is a desk big enough for his laptop and action figures, a not very tall bookcase but definitely large and roomy enough for all his volumes of The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit, and well... the closet where he'll throw in bulk all his sweatshirts and shirts.  
"Time to get to work."  
On the first day there is no class in the morning, there will only be a welcome speech in the afternoon. Which Fensir unfortunately has to participate in.  
He opens his suitcase and backpack, and begins to place everything, as and where he had decided.  
"Well hello, my darlings." He smiles after picking up a sweatshirt to reveal the manuals of various role-playing games beneath it. He puts them on the desk with the rest, and sits on the chair when everything is done. He looks at the ceiling tapping his claws on the table to the rhythm of some songs and then opens the laptop. He could play an online match, or check out the textbooks of the year ahead, or see the college around. He rests his paw on his forehead trying to decide what is best for him to do.  
The phone rings.  
He isn't surprised, among the only two contacts he has in his rubric he knows that on Monday morning only his friend Oliver can call him and not his psychologist.  
He grabs the phone. Obviously.  
 _Click._  
"Hey hey Fen!" he puts the mobile phone to his ear.  
"Hey, Oliver." and he smiles slightly.  
His best, only friend, whom he will finally see again today.  
"Already awake?"  
"Yeah, I... tidied up a bit."  
"Sure, I bet you will have jerked off on some hentai manga you brought with you."  
"Stop it, idiot!" and he laughes. Oliver is indeed a lost case at times, but without him Fensir's life would be empty.  
"If you put it that way," he begins with a derisive voice, "I'll come into your room right now."  
"Why not? Come on. And bring the dices."  
Oliver obviously knew what he meant. Is there a better way to celebrate their meeting than a game of Dungeons and Dragons?

***

 _Drin!_  
 _Drin!_  
 _Drin!_  
The alarm continues to sound. Nobody turns it off, the bed is already empty, until it stops by itself.  
Tall even for one of his race, the jackal stares in the mirror already in impeccable uniform. It is well known: Pure-blooded jackals come from the richest families in the city, such as foxes, German shepherds and other species. It had to be perfect that day. Surely there will be more jackals, he must make a good impression.  
"Then you'll find a group of friends, and maybe even a girl," the father had been repeating for days. He was right. At that age, you can't think of playing video games or role-playing games. That afternoon he would make his unforgettable entrance. He pulls the tie a little more, colors the edges of his eyes with black eyeliner, tucks the white and cobalt hair around the collar and combs his tail a little more.  
He looks at the phone:  
1 notification, Dad:  
 _Happy first day of school son, make sure you don't make your family look bad._  
"Thanks Dad." He answers by voice himself and then presses 'Mark as read'.

***

"Aaaaaaand... we did it! The troll is dead. Good match Fen."  
"You are a good Dungeon Master, I grant you."  
"I know." Oliver retorts, laughing. He stands up in his chair and he's still shorter than Fensir anyway. Nothing that surprises him, of course.  
Oliver has suffered from birth from a rare condition that only affects dogs. He is a Dalmatian who looks more like a Maltese in size. Sometimes Fensir feels sorry for him; but luckily Oliver seems to have gotten used to it. After all, except for the height, he is a Dalmatian. Playful, friendly, Fensir also considers him objectively charming for one of his race. Golden hair with burgundy spots scattered like freckles everywhere, huge eyes, perhaps due to the pathology of different colors. One blue, one green. Beautiful. If only he was... normal. He would probably have many friends now, would have never been in the hospital for visits, and would never meet Fensir. They had appointments at the same time every Monday in two neighboring rooms, and they started playing together in the waiting rooms. At that time his height difference was not that marked until it got worse. It will now be less than half as tall as Fensir.  
"Earth calls Fensir!" he snaps his fingers a few inches from his face.  
"Everything okay? You look lost."  
"Yes yes... maybe I'm just nervous for today."  
"Nervous!?" Oliver climbs onto the table towards him placing a hand on his shoulder. "And why?"  
"All those animals... we are so different from everyone. We would never have a group."  
"But Fen... it's me and you," he looks into his eyes smiling "I'm fine with you, I never wanted anyone else in your place." He awkwardly brings is chubby paws around his neck and starts wagging its tail. Fensir reciprocates, although not sure. But he really loves him.  
"It's... time to go to lunch." He tries to sound as little shaken as possible. "Shall we go together?"  
"What a dumb question." and he jumps off the table grabbing his friend by the sleeve of his sweatshirt towards the dormitory door.

***

"I looked at the enrollment list at your school. There are some of my dear friends' sons. Make sure you take advantage of it."  
"Sure, dad."  
"I also noticed" he continues with an almost incredulous air "that they accept the DirtyBloods. Incredible right?"  
The DirtyBloods. Horrible way in their country of calling mixed-breed animals, used a lot by his father. Fond of jackals, his skin crawls only at the idea of entering into any kind of relationship with a specimen of another race, imagine if not pure.  
"Yeah, incredible." He tried in vain to hide a note of frustration in that forced statement.  
"Now I have to go. I hope you haven't put that strange black thing around your eyes yet."  
"No, you know I've stopped." he answers while fixing with a claw a smudge of eyeliner on the eyelid. He almost laughs.  
"Bye, Lauren."  
"Goodbye."  
Time to go out for lunch.


	2. First lunchtime

"Do you know where the school canteen is?"  
"Of course I do. Follow me!"  
All the people in the corridors turned to the two of them as they passed. And who could blame them. In that period a strong social detachment was born that had led the specimens of the same species to be together and to generate almost rivalry with all the others. Seeing a dwarf Dalmatian and only-God-knows-what-that-species-he-was is so weird?  
Oh no, the problem was probably just Fensir.  
His mother was a dingo, his father a wolf. One of the worst and most unlikely combinations. Son obviously unwanted and raised by his mother only by imposition, kicked out of the house when he was just old enough. The father never met him. His mother often repeated that it was Fensir's fault if they stopped dating in secret, because when she got pregnant with him his father ran away. Obviously Oliver was there, welcomed him at his house for a few months. His parents love Fensir and consider him a good influence for their son, even if sometimes looking in the mirror he sees only a monster.  
 _What_ is he?  
A wolf? A dingo?  
In the genetic tests he scored too balanced between the two to select only one. On his documents he has written 'Dingo-wolf mix'; the shame in showing them is always very strong.  
The animals look at him: wolf shoulders, dingo snout, purple eyes surrounded by yellow like any male wolf but definitely too fur, hair that only dingoes have.  
"Here we are! Take a table, I'll take your tray."  
"Thanks Olly."  
He found a table that was not too big, for approximately four people, since the little ones were already occupied. Sitting up, he rested his elbows on the edge of the table to use his paws for head support. He looked around. Most of the animals there were in a group. Obviously same species. All the talk from the various tables intertwined in his ears, and then he closed his eyes slightly and did not think about anything, until: "Get up, fucking dwarf!"

***

Lauren closed the door behind him. Straight back, tie without creases and neatly combed tail. He could go. No one in the corridors looked at him except a group of jackal girls who exchanged glances as he passed, but pretended not to notice. He stopped at his locker. Not that he had to use it, just to see what it was like.  
"Hey you."  
He turned. A more or less familiar face was closing a locker not far from his.  
"I think I know you."  
A jackal a little shorter than him, white and ash gray fur and sapphire eyes, with a shrewd look.  
"Probably. Our fathers are friends, maybe years ago we met at some inauguration or party."  
He raised his paw.  
"In case you don't remember, I'm Mark. What was your name? Laurel, yes?"  
"Lauren," he corrected him, "very pleased."  
They clenched their paws.  
"Let me introduce you to Benjamin and Samson. Guys!"  
Two other jackals respectively with white and reddish cloaks, Samson, and white and sapphire green with a dark and thin frame of eyeglasses, Benjamin, with both gray eyes appeared behind him.  
Mark, smiling, motioned for them to go.  
"Will you come with us to eat?"  
He returned the smile.  
"I-... certainly."

***

His eyes widened, and he turned to the kitchen. A huge pitbull was barking at his friend, kicking him and knocked his trays off. In front of him, his best friend was on the verge of tears.  
"What are you, a DirtyBlood!?" and he placed his paw on his chest to keep him pinned to the ground. Chills went up Fensir's spine.  
"I'm not a DirtyBlood! I'm a Dalmatian!" trying to break free.  
"So small? Don't make me laugh-"  
"Get off him, you jerk!"  
Oliver saw a huge paw in front of his face pointed at his attacker, obviously Fensir's.  
Silence.  
"...Y-you're a DirtyBlood!" with a mocking and intimidated tone at the same time. Fensir was much more robust, and maybe even an idiot like that Pitbull didn't seem worth fighting with him. Especially not in front of half of the school on the first day.  
"Is there any problem?" he snapped growling.  
"N-No-..." and he snorted back without showing signs of fear.  
Without taking his eyes off him, Fensir rested Oliver on his shoulder and took the first two trays that came within his range to return to the table to sit down.  
"T-Thanks Fen... and sorry about the DirtyBlood thing-" he tried to put his paw on his shoulder but Fensir gently refused it.  
"It doesn't matter." he didn't know what was going through his head.  
"Fen-"  
"I said it's okay." and they both fell silent to start eating.

***

Speaking of money, fathers and girls them four made their way to the cafeteria. Lauren felt a little marginalized talking about these topics, but assumed it was only because he had just joined the group.  
They came to the cafeteria, "Shit, there's a long queue." Samson snorted looking around.  
They lined up neatly and remained silent, probably each one absorbed in their own thoughts.  
"Get up, you fucking dwarf!"  
They all pricked up their ears almost at the same time and looked at the table with the trays and food. Was a pit bull importing a... dog? Lauren wasn't sure what race he was. It was quite small, however. Maybe he should intervene.  
He starts to step forward when he hears a soft grin next to him, it's Mark: "I expect trouble. Let's enjoy the show."  
Lauren, uncertain, stopped. He turned slightly and... "Holy shit! What is that beast!?" Benjamin was terrified. A fairly sturdy fellow with a heavy step walked towards the pit bull, continued: "S-Samson, you study zoology," he continued in a shaky voice: "What kind of animal is that!? And what about the little dog...?"  
Samson rubbed his chin knowingly: "The big one is a DirtyBlood with no doubt. He has both wolf and dingo traits, but there could be other animals as well."  
"Yuck, it's a fucking mutant!" Mark chuckled, seeking the approval of the others.  
"While that loser there," continued Samson watching the dog as he was being lifted by his Dirty-Blooded friend who kept growling at the pitbull: "I think he's a Dalmatian, but so small... I don't know."  
"Christ, we're in a monster zoo. My dad didn't pay for this shit."  
Lauren couldn't think of anything, should he listen to Samson, listen to Bejamin's worries or Mark's teasing?  
Just single phrase reverberated in his mind, always keeping his eyes on that DirtyBlood: 'Woah, he's fascinating'.

**Author's Note:**

> Giving kudos and comments makes me keep going!  
> You can contact me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/Rajiformes/?hl=it) or [Tumblr](https://raji4mes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
